Tortuga Tavern (restaurant)
Tortuga Tavern is a restaurant located near Pirates of the Caribbean in Adventureland at the Magic Kingdom in the Walt Disney World Resort. Replacing El Pirata Y El Perico, Tortuga Tavern retained most of the same menu and decor. This spot offers Beef Nachos, Burritos, Taco Salad, Vegetarian Burritos as well as Triple Chocolate Cake. This restaurant contains references from the ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' films as well as the ''Jack Sparrow'' book series. History Description In February 2011, the latest pirate enhancements to Caribbean Plaza in Adventureland at the Magic Kingdom have come with the addition of Tortuga Tavern, replacing former quick service restaurant El Pirata Y El Perico. The selection of Jolly Rogers displayed above the door tells that pirates are definitely welcome in this establishment. As soon as you step inside, though, a strict code of conduct is quickly spelled out for customers. Of course, vandals have added their own comments on the code over the years... Every Man has Equal Title to Fresh Provisions (iffin he has the gold) Ye fair ladies shall be treated in a favorable manner (wenches be not fair ladies) A witness shall be present for gaming at cards or dice (short drop and sudden stop for cheatin' scallywags) Duels by cutlass or pistol shall be taken outside with witness (ye witness must have one good eye.) Damages unto an establishment shall be paid in gold, doubloons or pieces of eight (parrots be not legal tender!) Ye be warned No Monkeys Wander further into the tavern, and you'll come across a collection of props, including a book used to sign up a crew for ships preparing to leave port. This book contained two complete lists of crewmen. Two pages stand out: one has the crew of the Black Pearl (where Captain Jack Sparrow has crossed off Hector Barbossa's name and added his own), while the other has the crew of the Queen Anne's Revenge, led by Captain Edward Teach aka Blackbeard. The opposite wall features an imposing mural of Blackbeard, with his notable smoldering fuses in the ends of his beard, which also shows destinations marked on the map behind him, including Tortuga and Port Royal. In this same room lies a fireplace, alongside which is hung a portrait of Arabella Smith. A picture of Arabella's mother, Laura Smith, can be seen on the mantle above the fireplace. Backstory A possible backstory had been made for this tavern. After the ''Jack Sparrow'' series, Arabella Smith returned to Tortuga to take over as owner and operator of the recently-renamed "Tortuga Tavern". Her portrait would appear on the sign, with flowing auburn hair designed to lure men in for a drink (the year of establishment - 1673 - is a possible nod to the opening of Pirates of the Caribbean at Walt Disney World in 1973). From inside the dining room, you may notice that this wagon filled with provisions also has tossed inside it an old sign for a place called "[[Faithful Bride|The Faithful Bride]]". This was the original name of Tortuga Tavern, back when Arabella's father ran the place. There is a private residence that can be seen above the tavern, where the hat and coat supposedly belonging to Arabella hangs on the hook outside the door.DisneyShawn: Tortuga Tale Menu Entrees *Burrito - Chicken or Beef *Taco Salad *Beef Nachos *Vegetarian Burrito Dessert *Triple chocolate cake Children's Menu *Quesadillas *Peanut Butter & Jelly Gallery Image:Bella sign.jpg|Arabella Smith portrait Image:TortugaTavernCode.JPG|Code of Conduct Image:TortugaTavernBook.JPG| Image:TortugaTavernBookClose.JPG| Image:BBtortugatavern.jpg|Mural of Blackbeard Image:TortugaTavernFireplace.JPG| Image:TT ASmith.jpeg| Image:TortugaTavernSign.JPG|Tortuga Tavern sign Image:TortugaTavernWagon.JPG| Image:TortugaTavernResidence.JPG|Private Residence Image:Tortuga-tavern-menu-461x600.jpg|Menu See also *Tortuga Tavern at Disney Wiki External Links *DisneyShawn: Tortuga Tale *Tortuga Tavern at The Disney Food Blog Notes and references Category:Disney Parks restaurants